


The Light of a Thousand Suns

by astronomical_ly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Badass Aang (Avatar), Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Badass Zuko (Avatar), But the angst comes first, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gaang adopts Zuko, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hakoda Adopts Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Master Firebender Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Platonic Soulmates, Powerful Zuko, Powerful Zuko (Avatar), Protective Gaang (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Romantic Soulmates, SO MUCH POWER AND BADASSERY, Slow Burn, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and the love he deserves, bc i wouldnt do that to you or me, but not to the really big extremes, but that happens like way way way way later, iroh loves his turtleduck of a nephew, is super duper powerful and i love him for it, like after, literally why was that not a tag, oops wait spoilers, our baby, zuko actually gets a break in this, zuko never joins the gaang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomical_ly/pseuds/astronomical_ly
Summary: On the day of that fateful Agni Kai, Zuko stands, bright and proud.  Ozai may have tried to smother Zuko's flames, but he doesn't snuff him out.  He cannot snuff him out.  Because Zukoburnswith the fury of Agni herself.or; Zuko doesn't waste two years looking for the Avatar, because he is too busy fighting for his people.  This changeseverything.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Fire Nation Citizen(s) & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 40
Kudos: 435





	The Light of a Thousand Suns

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! auroni here, this is gonna be a longfic just so you know, i'm hoping to write a 15-20 chapter long story, sort of a retelling of the series (not completely, but there will definitely be some canon divergence). this is rated as teen and up audiences because i tend to have a bit of a potty mouth, and there will definitely be mentions (sometimes mildly explicit) and descriptions of child abuse, as well the canon-typical violence.
> 
> updates will be very sporadic, don't expect a consistent updating schedule, as i will write whenever inspiration strikes :) also, high school is busy. much busier if you're going to a specialized one - i can probably drown myself in the amount of hw i get, good lord. :(
> 
> that being said, i hope you guys enjoy "the light of a thousand suns"

Zuko’s father was always fond of saying: _Your sister was born lucky. You were lucky to be born._

It makes sense - Zuko, even as the eldest, born on the night of the winter solstice, with no fire to speak of - fire that did not come until he was eight and begging on his knees to Agni herself (and even then it came only in weak puffs), was nothing compared to his sister Azula, younger by two years, born at noon of the summer solstice, who produced bright orange flames at the mere age of three, whose fire took on a distinctly blue tinge by the time she was six, who could produce electric blue flames by nine. 

He watches as his father praises Azula at her every milestone all the while continuously turning her against Zuko - not that Zuko ever realizes. He practices his forms - he bends almost every waking moment, trying, trying, _trying_ to get the flames right, but whenever he looks up, it is to the unimpressed, disappointed stare of his father. 

He watches from the sidelines as Azula’s flames are met with enthusiastic applause and praise and _love_. He watches as he is continuously told he can never measure up to Azula, he watches as his small puffs of flame are tossed away like yesterday’s trash in favor of his sister’s brighter, flashier, fire.

_Azula was born lucky. He was lucky to be born._

Zuko is weak - that is what his father says, it is what his firebending instructors say, it is what has been trained into his head from his birth, his weak flames, his subpar firebending, all because he is _weak_.

But.

_But_.

Prince Zuko is born with eyes of the purest gold - not the cold flinty amber of his father and sister, not the warm rusty bronze of his mother either - but gold. Gold eyes that were the sign of the strongest inner flame. Eyes that were a sign of the brightest soul and unshakable will.

Prince Zuko is born with no spark on his fingers - absolutely no spark to speak of. The royal healers proclaim the prince a non-bender, but even if he were to burn, his fire would come out at best, mediocre. Because there is no spark in him, none that he could detect, none the healers themselves could detect, Fire Lord Ozai decides his firstborn is a weakling - and vows to try for another child as soon as possible.

_But._

At the exact moment of his birth, the mountain of Boiling Rock showed signs of erupting for the first time in centuries. The treacherous prisoners tremble, whispers of Agni and punishment and the Chosen of the Sun reaching the ears of the warden, who hastens to send someone to tell the royal family. Firelord Ozai deduces it is not a concern and sends the messengers away, claiming to discuss matters of more importance.

Fire Lady Ursa beams in happiness and pride when she realizes that her son’s birth was in tandem with the not-eruption of Boiling Rock. Ozai waves it off as nothing more than a simple coincidence, citing simple misfortune.

_But_.

When Prince Zuko takes his first breath, coming out of his mother’s womb not crying but seemingly laughing instead, peering with a curious, intelligent, golden gaze into the watery eyes and exhausted face of his mother, the mountain of Boiling Rock shudders and trembles as if coming to life and breathing for the very first time. Later on, when Zuko goes to sleep, peacefully nestled in the arms of his mother, the lava deep within Boiling Rock sluggishly churns along, flowing along in synchrony with the beating of his infantile heart.

Deep in the spirit realm, Agni watches her child and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the prologue, don't forget to leave a comment or kudos!! let me know how it was, i absolutely thrive on comments, feedback, kudos, etc etc. :)))

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my tumblr: [@astronomicall-y](https://astronomicall-y.tumblr.com/)  
> or my twitter: [@astronomicall_y](https://twitter.com/astronomicall_y)
> 
> link to my discord server if you wanna come and chat: [astronomically idiotic](https://discord.gg/MTYBm5Y7)


End file.
